


Damn Straight

by burntotears



Series: Myan Prompts [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan takes care of Michael when he's drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Straight

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this tumblr text post: One time when I was a little drunk and laying in bed with a guy, I kissed his neck and mumbled “I could beat the shit out of you” in his ear.
> 
> He said “I know”

Michael stumbled blearily through the front door, Ryan just catching him before he smacked face first into a wall. “Whoa there.”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Michael lamented, waving his hand dismissively as he leaned heavily into Ryan’s side for support.

“Mmhmm,” Ryan replied, shutting the door behind them. “You want some water?”

“Water? _Spsh!_ I don’t need no stinkin’ water! I’m totally fine, baby! I’m hardly even drunk!” Michael tried to walk away from Ryan and nearly tripped over his own feet, but his boyfriend was there to catch him again. 

“Mmhmm,” Ryan repeated, smiling fondly. Maybe he didn’t drink like Michael and maybe he always ended up taking care of him afterwards, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. Even drunk, Michael was still adorable, probably even more-so, as he tried to be tough and walk it off without ever getting angry that he couldn’t actually do it (something sober Michael would’ve already been breaking shit over).

“We gonna fuck?” Michael asked, planting a sloppy kiss against Ryan’s neck and leaning into him so heavily that he almost knocked them both off balance. 

Ryan snorted. “I think we’ll wait until you’re sober enough to get it up,” he teased, grinning when he got the expected reaction from Michael.

The other man sputtered, wheeling back to look at Ryan’s face. Ryan had his hand wrapped firmly around Michael’s waist to keep him upright. “I’ll have you know, _Ryan_ , I can get it up any _time_ \- any _where_.”

“You’re right, baby. I don’t know what I was thinking,” Ryan conceded with a smile.

“Yeah,” Michael agreed, totally placated, not even noticing the grin Ryan wore.

Ryan was subtly leading them down the hallway, Michael bewilderedly following with. When they reached the bedroom, he helped Michael sit down on the bed so he could begin stripping his clothes. Michael gave him a mischievous look. “I thought you said no sex, you pervert.”

Ryan rolled his eyes, bending down to untie Michael’s shoes and not answering. He stripped Michael down to his boxers and then pulled his own shirt over his head quickly. Michael eyed him intently. “You’re not gonna put on a show for me, Rye?” he pouted, his eyes drifting down as Ryan unbuckled and undid his pants.

“I will when I’m sure you’re going to remember it,” Ryan smirked, stepping out of his pants and crawling into the bed next to Michael. He pulled back the covers so Michael could shuffle under them and then made himself comfortable, opening his arm for the other man to snuggle into his side like he usually did.

With a happy sigh, Michael brushed his fingers over Ryan’s chest and they were quiet for a while, settling into each other. Ryan heard Michael’s breathing evening out and thought he’d fallen asleep already, but soon he felt lips pressing against his neck, small sweet kisses that sent shivers up his spine. Michael kissed from his collarbone up to his ear, breathing against it, making Ryan bite his lip. God, he wished Michael wasn’t so drunk.

Michael kissed his earlobe, licking it teasingly and Ryan only just held in a moan. Michael knew exactly what he was doing. With a deep inhale, Michael whispered into his ear, “I could totally beat the shit out of you, Rye-bread.”

Ryan blinked, his arousal replaced by confusion as a reflexive snort escaped his mouth. He turned and looked at Michael who looked completely serious, yet fond. He brushed his hand along Michael’s cheek. “I know.” 

“Damn straight,” Michael nodded and kissed Ryan’s mouth gently before resting his head on the other man’s chest and promptly passing out.


End file.
